


You are mine

by KiriAsakura



Series: Modern Thilbo/Richartin Couples [18]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, During The Hobbit, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Inspired by The Hobbit, Jealousy, Los Angeles, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, The Hobbit Big Bang, The Hobbit References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year, the relationship of Richard and Martin has been restored well after all the bad things that fate was determined to put in their way, showing everyone that they are no longer willing to intrigue expires because they had discovered that they could no longer live apart or be completely prey to jealousy, but perhaps certain circumstances that happen at the premiere of Los Angeles almost make them feel they cannot escape it. Remembrances, jealousy, lust, passion, everything that they did not expected to happen in such an important event. Spin-off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are mine

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a fic spin-off of my long fic called Momentum.  
> The truth from a looong time ago and I wanted to write more than a month ago it was almost ready to publish xD but hey better late than never and here it is ;)

                                                             

 

 

**Los Angeles, December 1, 2013**

Certainly this was a cold night because winter was about to arrive, although it was not a night too cool to not stand without wearing a thick coat on, this probably was because in that city the semi desert climate could be a little in his favor.

Tonight Peter and the cast of The Hobbit had attended on the occasion of the expected release of the second installment of the trilogy. All attendees eagerly awaited the sequel that this were as well received as it had been the previous installment a year ago.

Among those attending they could not miss of course the two most important protagonists who had come together after several hours of flight on the plane that afternoon. Martin and Richard were a couple since some time ago and even the had had many painful reasons that had led to their separation on several occasions but attraction and love had always been much stronger than all the difficulties that fate had determined to put on. But after a painful time apart they had won each of those bad experiences and now they were back together enjoying their sublime romance, enjoying the success that had now had the first part of the trilogy of films which they had been worked together during the last three years. They had planned well come from one day before Los Angeles to be on time the next night at the premiere that would take place.

The next night the second installment of the trilogy would be released and both were eager to know the event.

After leaving the airport, where fortunately they not met too many fans and photographers, Richard and Martin rented a good room in the same hotel where the rest of his castmates would be hosted. Both were really excited to go to see at last the continuation of the film that a year ago they had also seen together for the first time at the premiere in Wellington and several times they enjoyed together when the problems between them were still at a high point. But even at that time both were really happy to enjoy each other's company and now they were also happy to remember that premieres last year had also been the key point for their reconciliation.

The film the hobbit had joined them from the beginning and the release of each of its films always had something too well for them because since the release of the first film it had begun a new and prosperous cycle for them because from then until now they were a couple again.

After settling in their shared room, the two enjoy their first night in Los Angeles, watching together some of the stars that managed to see and talking a little about their future plans and turns that had given them life for over a year ago.

**Los Angeles, December 2, 2013**

The next day the two would go to do some shopping in the city, without completely avoid holding hands to walk the streets because now nothing could separate them and because now what they wanted most was to show the world that they were together and happy despite everything .

That way they enjoyed their visit together in the city. But the night was approaching and after a good meal in a restaurant, Richard and Martin returned to their hotel room to get ready in time for the event. So the two, after taking a shower together under the same shower, got dressed with their elegant suits, specially chosen for that day and then they made final arrangements in front the mirror without resist to join their lips in a subtle kiss when they had finished arranging the last details.

"How handsome you look tonight, Mr. Richard," said the blond with whispery and sensual voice while he adjusted his tie violet silk.

"Thanks for the compliment Mr. Baggins, but I do not look half handsome and sexy as you look tonight," the dark-haired said in response. Martin smiled coyly, and looked at him with coquetry, his eyes lost in his and before he realized it, Richard took him by the waist and started nibbling his ear.

"oh please wait Mr. handsome elegant, you do not want that Mr. Baggins goes all scruffy at the premiere" the blond said giggling as he felt the daring, male hands  of his boyfriend caressing over his back and then over his ass. And Richard did not immediately obeyed his request and he continued nibbling his ear, kissing his neck, and even he felt tempted to delve his hands under the elegant clothes of his blond boyfriend.

"it's your fault Mr. Burglar, you always tempt me with your presence, you always tempt me with your coquetry and your sweet and sexy voice, I almost cannot resist even now" whispered Richard sensually near his ear, Martin could not help feeling pleasurably by each his caresses and by his kisses, that were slightly raspy, accompanied by the masculine scent of his fragrance that Richard had decided to use tonight.

"I'm serious Richard, please stop, we must go now" protested the blond between giggles as his hands mingled a little in the dark hair of his lover that by that time had grown a little more than usual.

Then Richard stopped and stared at him to get lost again in his gray eyes. Richard could read in them that Martin also was impatient for to be united with him in passionate wildness in bed, Richard could know that Martin also desired that as much as he, because both always needed to be together and then Richard smiled mischievously and approached his lips to his to kiss him and then he sighed briefly. And while Richard took possession of his lips, Martin got carried away and then Richard took him by the waist almost with the urge to get him up from the ground.

Their lips finally parted after that kiss that could not be longer because someone called on the phone to indicate that they should rush to get to the place mentioned for the event. It was a fact that they could not stop and they must hurry.

Without releasing the blond from his arms, Richard checked with a quick glance his mobile phone that showed the message from Peter, and then he saved the phone into his pocket again and looked malicious at Martin one more time.

"I guess now it's time to go Mr. Baggins, the continuation of this adventure cannot wait for us," Richard said and smiled. Then he returned to steal a kiss from his lips, a fleeting sweet kiss that was sufficient to the blond sighed and outlined a big smile.

"Okay, come on, Thorin" said the blond, Richard still hold him in his arms "but look, you have already tousled your sexy dark hair!" said the blond and curled a little the dark hair of Richard with his fingertips to return to accommodate it in place while Richard was smiling and circling him by the waist with his arms.

…………………..

After that, both went quickly to the reception where they met with Peter and some other colleagues of the main cast who would attend the event that night. They greeted everyone with joy and waited five minutes to go, each in a separate vehicle accompanied by their respective guards and managers. Martin and Richard regretted not being able to be carried in the same car, but these were things that their work made them have to endure always.

When they arrived at that place many people received them with enthusiasm and because the event organizers made them to walk down the red carpet each separately and individually cater to fans and reporters that televised the event live. But even with the distance neither Richard nor Martin could lose sight of what the other was doing because it had become almost a habit for both and when both were aware of the other's eyes were smiling at each other in complicity with flirtation that often even not could go unnoticed among the fans present. But that did not matter to them because since several months ago they had already declared to the press they had a relationship, even before the cameras, but they never showed too much in public because they did not want their life revolved around the scandal.

For a long while before entering the room where it would be displayed for the first time the second installment of the trilogy, both Richard and Martin as the other actors present were devoted to serving warmly to the fans, cameramen and journalists.

But it was clear that they could not avoid the presence of a certain person who had caused them so much trouble in the past, because Benedict had attended the event as a special guest and it was also the first time he was present at a premier of the trilogy.

The first who saw him arriving was Richard. From a distance, while he attended to some of his fans and gave them some autographs and he took some pictures with them, Richard heard the announcer of the event say his name, Benedict had come, and when Richard took a quick glance saw him descend from the vehicle that had brought him as fans screamed with greater intent. When he was finally out of the car he lifted an arm to greet everyone, Richard could not help feeling the same aversion that always had caused him seeing him, because even now that his relationship with Martin was arranged and both were together again Richard could never forget what Benedict had done to separate them in the not too distant past and although he would not admit he could not ceasing to recall the fact that Martin had been of him in his bed.

But if now he and Martin were together again and if he had decided to accept it and forget their mistakes and trust him, then that should include forgetting to be jealous of Benedict every time he saw him, or at least he knew well that he should try to do it in the more possible.

So even if he didn't want, Richard watched him for a few seconds as Benedict continued greeting his fans with his hand raised and when he noticed the presence of Richard and he realized as well that he was also watching him, Richard turned to his fans again to smile at them politely and avoid the presence of Benedict near him. But under his smile Richard was hiding his real expression of disgust that the presence of Benedict caused him, and he did not even want to imagine how he might feel if Benedict approached him and especially if that night he intended to approach Martin.

Meanwhile Martin had been distracted enough with fans to notice the arrival of Benedict, and he continued unaware of his presence until some reporters began to interview him. It was then, as he spoke to the camera, when Martin suddenly felt a twinge in the butt and when he turned to see who had done he was surprised that it had been Benedict. Martin could not help feeling somewhat uncomfortable and astonished by this, but he should let it go and hide the fact that what Benedict did had not been too pleasant for him. And above all Martin wished that Richard had not seen.

But Richard had seen it, and yet he had decided not even to mention the fact that to see that, it had bothered him. Even that act, that Benedict had made sure to draw the attention of Martin and make it clear before the cameras, Richard could let it go unnoticed because it no longer mattered. But thought Richard would not admit at the time that when he saw Benedict doing that he had really been jealous and a growing resentment had invaded him for a moment, a grudge almost as strong as the one that he had learned to experiment after he found out about the casual sexual encounter that Martin had with Benedict for more than a year ago.

But Richard was not willing to revive his bitter resentment at that so he was fully determined to leave it pass as he was letting see him during the rest of the event because he had promised it to Martin. They would not argue for something that no longer was worth it because he was sure that Martin loved him and only him, and now he knew that what happened with Benedict had been only a fatal error. Then Richard approached Martin, just when the blond had finished answering some questions for a reporter and when he realized that Benedict seemed unwilling to stray too far from where the blond was.

"My love, let us go?" asked Richard after Benedict pinched to Martin that way to get his attention, casting a keen eye toward Benedict for a very brief moment and then Richard looked at the blond and outlined a friendly smile and a look at him with a gaze full of tenderness devoted solely to him as he took his hand in his. And before Martin answered his question, Richard lifted his chin with one of his hands to gently kiss his lips subtly as he began to encircle his waist with one arm. Martin felt a little embarrassed by the caring attitude of his boyfriend because although it was something normal for him the truth was that at that time they were more surrounded by cameras and by eyes of fans than ever. But Richard knew that Benedict watched, and he knew that surely Benedict died of jealousy and anger because he and Martin were together again so he did not really care if some curious camera could capture the moment.

"Mmh yes Richie, come on. still I want to say hello to some of our mates," said Martin in a soft voice, making it sound more sweet than usual also with the intention that Benedict would listen and be clear once he loved Richard and soon he took Richard's hand to hold with his and walk together part of the carpet, but not long after returning to the screening they had to attend some more interviews, but before that they posed together for some photos.

A few minutes later, Martin could not avoid facing Benedict that immediately greeted him with a friendly smile sketched on his lips.

"Hello, Martin. Long time no see" smiling Benedict spoke and he moved a step closer to him.

"Good evening, Benedict" Martin replied the greeting politely but quietly and without fixing his gaze on him too much and soon he moved away from there. Although they had agreed to have peace between them and trying to amend part of the past, the truth was that Martin could not have full confidence in Benedict because he knew his sexual interest in him still prevailed. Martin walked quickly down the corridor to meet other people, but in reality at that time he wanted to approach Richard to feel safer to stay away from Benedict, but still he could not do it because he still had interviews to attend.

When Martin finally had the chance to look for Richard with gaze from afar he noticed that several of his companions were together, talking and joking with each other with camaraderie and Martin realized that Richard was among them, but Martin yet could not approach them because another reporter had approached him to take some other pictures. When the blond finished posing for those photos again he puts his attention on Richard and his colleagues and from that distance he could realize that Richard was taking too well with them, but above all with Evangeline so Martin could not help but be filled with jealousy and then to turn to his side he realized that not far from where he was, Benedict was attending some fans.

"Hey Martin, could you give us some questions?" said another reporter.

"Of course" Martin smiled and nodded but inside he felt uncertainty by not being able to approach Richard as he spoke with Evangeline and the others and he also felt uncomfortable due to closeness of Benedict, all that disturbed him greatly and he feared not being able to concentrate on camera because of that.

When Martin finished addressing these questions, finally he came decisively to where Richard and the others were and then he watched how Evangeline looked coquettishly at Richard all the time and they both laughed. His jealousies were increasing with the passing of the minutes to the point that he had almost forgotten that Benedict was near him, almost lurking. But he was not quite ready to show it in front of everyone and much less just before the film was projected, because this should be one of the best nights and neither that damn woman nor the audacity of Benedict were not going to ruin. But he could not help feeling upset and he would not intend to pretend to be fine so his smile was almost replaced by a more serious expression.

By that time it had already spent more than an hour since everyone had arrived on the stage and all the cast who had attended had already gathered at the same point, but Richard and Evangeline were still together, along with other colleagues. Martin felt left out, but seeing Richard with them that way, simply he could not be in the mood to try to join them so he moved away and walked down the rest of the corridor.

Then he was the first to stand right in front of all in the correct stage, where soon the cameras would take the group photo. At that time Richard finally noticed that he was away from the others and then noticed his seriousness and approached him from behind to ask him about his sudden evasive behavior.

"Mr. Baggins, I see very serious and you were not so a while ago..." Richard whispered near his ear when he had stood right behind him. The rest of his teammates also began to approach in order for to take the group photo. But Martin did not respond immediately to his question and apparently ignored him, and when he responded after a few seconds he sounded almost inaudible and using monosyllables without much effort.

"No, nothing," the blond muttered serious and looked doubtfully to Richard briefly. He was really jealous, but he knew that even if he wanted claim him, he could not do it at that time because the cameras were on them.

"Please sir hobbit, I do not like when you are so serious with me and less this special night" said Richard with a seductive intonation in his voice, and speaking so close to his ear which almost he had the urge to nibble right there, but he resisted.

At that moment Martin thought maybe he should give a concise answer to his sudden mood but just then when he was about to explain his jealousy, Evangeline approached them and stood right next to Richard, so Martin felt more jealous and exasperated and he desisted. And then also Benedict approached the group, Richard watched him for a moment trying not to frown for not denote the discomfort that caused him his presence, anyway he was glad that Benedict had to stand behind all because so he would not be too close to him and less close to Martin.

And they were almost ready to take the group photo, the cameras were broadcasting live the meeting and among the cast present again laughed and talked some random things, everyone was cheerful. But Martin, contrary to others, seriously stood with his hands in his pockets, knowing that behind him sure Richard would take to Evangeline by the waist again, or perhaps she with her stupid daring flirtation could have the gall to do that Richard did, and Martin knew then he really could not tolerate it more.

"Martin you're worrying me, seriously, what's wrong?" Richard inquired quietly and calmly, near his ear.

"No, nothing, I guess," but again Martin answered only in monosyllables without even turning to see him.

Richard felt even more intrigued by the serious attitude of Martin but smiled at all times for the cameras and then the cameras finally took the group photo. After the cast said goodbye to the fans they went to enter the screening room and so cameras finished the broadcasting live. Martin still did not turn to see Richard and also made every effort to avoid passing along to Benedict, and he decided to walk fast to the room to get there as soon as possible, although he knew his place would be next to Richard in the first row.

When Martin had walked a considerable stretch ahead, Richard suddenly stopped him touching his shoulders.

"Martin honey, please wait. You don’t want to get to the screening room without me, isn’t?" Richard muttered, approaching his ear but the elusive attitude of Martin did not change and the blond did not answer, however Martin continued his way down the corridor while Richard continued posing his hands on his shoulders and walking behind him.

"I think we have to hurry, Richard" replied the blond at last, although very seriously and hiding with that phrase his genuine intention to say that perhaps Richard really would prefer to get to the screening room without him and that perhaps he could better prefer the company of someone else, but he did not want to seem too childish.

"Martin, hobbit, are you mad at me?" Richard asked concerned, the austere behavior of Martin was not normal and he could not guess what the cause was, but he feared that it was something serious.

"I do not know, but maybe you prefer to hang out with others, several of them with whom you get on well, maybe it's selfish take you off that opportunity to be with them tonight, anyway you and I are always together, right? " the blond sputtered when at last they had reached the main entrance of the projection room and were offered access to each.

Richard felt greatly surprised by his ironic explanation, and he could not help but feel bad because he could feel the rejection of Martin with his cold words, it did not sound like his Martin. Richard knew not how to answer exactly that, and also Martin continued to elude the eyes, and also Richard could feel his tense breathing, he even could see the concern on his face, the rigidity of his clenched hands and his evasive attitude and when Martin finally turned to view Richard, he could decipher the anxiety well in his eyes.

Richard could feel the way Martin claimed him with that look and his fear increased because the silence between them became increasingly uncomfortable, so Richard could not resist more to take the blond's face in his hands and kiss him little by little and gently, asking with his lips access to his mouth. He could feel the body of Martin shuddering a little when his arms began to go around the back and though his lips were trembling, finally Martin gave in to the kiss and although a little hesitant Martin also embraced him as his lips still were joined to his.

When they finished kissing their eyes met again, Richard did not want to question him more at that time, because he knew that whatever it was that kiss proved that they could have full mutual trust, and so they should be the first to take their seats in the room where the film was about to be projected.

"Let us go Mr. Baggins, let's hurry," said Richard, smiling shyly this time as he took his hand intertwined with his to go together to their respective places. He could feel the hand of Martin was somewhat dampened by sweat and vacillated between his and the blond again sidestep the eyes until they finally reached their seats and just a few minutes after the film began.

…………………..

 Despite the awkward moments, that night was still quite enjoyable for everyone. Richard and Martin had given interviews to reporters gladly and both felt satisfied and happy with the reception of their fans agglomerates and now finally they could enjoy the presentation of the second film, besides the fact of being together again in one of the most important moments of their lives gave them happiness and they could do again trust each other because they had discovered that they could no longer live apart or be completely prey to jealousy, although the circumstances and even if sometimes almost felt were unable to avoid it .

After a little more than two hours, the presentation of the film had proved a success as they had expected. When it finished the screening the entire audience rose from their seats to clap in unison because Peter and his entire cast, and of course his entire team of staff, had done again an excellent job with this second installment. Only they regretted that it had ended on that part because it had been too exciting at a time, summit the true climax of the story, and they would have to wait another year to see how it would end.

Richard and Martin, who were sitting together in the screening room, were probably the most excited about seeing the premiere of this second installment. And now they had come to love each other but did not speak about the elusive behavior that Martin had made to him for a while before starting the function. The truth was that neither really wanted to clarify the issue, and even for most of the film they had been holding hands amid the darkness between playful caresses, especially in the moments where the plot became more tense and the scenes where the two appeared together.

When people began to leave the place, Richard and Martin also did, in order as the others. Richard as a gentleman allowed Martin walked in front of him and tried to lead him by the shoulders but unexpectedly Martin took his hand for both walked holding hands to the exit.

"Oh, you're a naughty hobbit" said Richard with soft and seductive voice, whispering close to his ear which caused him tickled and the blond chuckled. Then he felt like one of Richard's arms around his waist again.

"That's because I'm very happy with you, Richie... and because you're mine," whispered the blond with soft voice and full of coquettish and before they reached the exit, Martin stopped and turned to Richard and immediately rose on his tiptoes to ask for a kiss. Richard provided him the action and approached desperate his mouth to correspond. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that deepened passionate for a moment, because they could not do for a long time for not to attract too much attention and because they would not obstruct the passage.

"we go hurry, better" suggested Richard with whispery voice, still looking into his eyes in the dim darkness as he smiled and still licking a bit his lips because of the kiss that had been given to a moment "I want to devour you whole, Mr. Burglar," he whispered in a low, suggestive intonation.

Martin stroked his arms and chuckled softly, listening to Richard tell him so tentatively almost made him blush.

"You're right, I'm also terribly eager to go to our room, Thorin" the blond whispered sweetly and provocative. Richard hugged him for a moment and giggled a little, being so happy he just could not stop doing it and then they went out at the end of the place. When they were out of the screening room some of their friends and comrades present smiled conspiratorially as they had watched their signs of mutual affection and even a few others had seen the way in which they kissed. Moreover as they had long declared their relationship even before the media and anyone was aware of how much they both loved each other even they could no longer hide they were happy to see them together.

The two were separated for a moment to say goodbye to his friends and colleagues who were already well prepared to go to their hotels.

When they are leaving repaired several cameras that were still taking some pictures, and some fans were still waiting for them with enthusiasm and hope that the actors will provide them some autograph or to pose with them for a photo.

Martin was the first to approach and give them gladly some more autographs, he had been moved because those fans had decided to wait until the function was over and all actors leave. He smiled gently and began to sign autographs while Richard was signing some on the other side where Martin was. Martin finished before signing every autograph, Richard finished signing his own and the he went back to some of his colleagues were and Martin could notice it in the distance, but fortunately he could see that Benedict was not among them.

Then Martin could see that Orlando and Evangeline had started a conversation with Richard, a conversation that apparently was becoming funny because Martin could hear them laughing as he continued signing autographs for fans and taking some pictures with them and even getting from them a few others gifts. And when he turned back the laughter among the three were becoming more frequent and notorious, and when the blond finished signing autographs and said goodbye to their fans he finally went to where Richard was. He could not help feeling jealous again and felt sort of tightness again assaulting his chest, and especially his impending displeasure grew when he noticed that Richard was circling again Evangeline waist with one arm. For Martin, the way Richard was doing it certainly turned out to be daring, before his eyes, seemed that even this time was being much more intentional than the way it had been before the function began and when they had gathered all for the group photo.

 _"Mmh Richard has always gotten along well with her, for that they a while ago also were together so... but how that stupid bitch dares? It almost seems that she doesn't care even a little that Richard is mine and that besides I’m present here... I  can't tolerate this anymore now, seriously"_ said Martin to himself in his thoughts, while he was still away from them at a considerable distance and while he still watched as they laughed, she did more and it seemed that Richard enjoyed the take her by waist. Martin was exasperated, he had almost an obsessive instinct to approach her and shout a bad word to make it clear that she should stay away from his boyfriend if she wanted to keep her pretty face intact.

Martin approached but stopped suddenly in the path, he could not advance to achieve, and suddenly he no longer wanted to. He was angry, jealous, too, much more than he had been before the function, but until then he had suppressed out of respect for the cameras and for his teammates from the film that was presented, but he could not take a second time without claim, much less after the premiere was over and while he was away after attending to his fans, away from them. His anger channeled at last a flashpoint of exaltation.

The blond frowned helplessly, and clenched his fists in his hands by the unforgiving jealousy he was feeling. And Richard still was laughing fun with them and even seemed enjoyed every minute more of that stupid talk they were having, and Richard continued taking her by waist, without knowing what that was causing to Martin.

Martin knew he should not allow it because he was the partner of Richard and if he was jealous it was his right to manifest, more in case of a daring and annoying bitch like her. Martin decided at last to walk again towards them and as he did Orlando turned and went the other way, saying goodbye to the others waving his hand. And now Richard and Evangeline were alone in that corner, because Martin could only see them alone as if the rest of his castmates were not present but actually were. His jealousy rose almost to a boiling point, it was such an acute feeling that he had rarely felt that way, and Richard continued to take the waist of that bitch and kept laughing with her in a mutual conversation.

Until finally Martin got close enough to them and spoke with seriousness and sarcasm in the tone of his words.

"Mmh I already finished serving my fans," said the sagacious blond, still he had frowned, clear sign of his discomfort but Richard did not realize immediately that he was upset and he not separated too much from Evangeline.

She smiled at Martin, but the truth she had never been a good friend of him, contrary to how well she had been friend of Richard.

"Can we go now, my love?" Martin said with irony, smiling at Richard extremely conceited as he approached him and embraced him in sexy and flirtatious way, almost forcing Evangeline sharply to walk away completely from Richard. Richard smiled and Evangeline stepped back due to slight push that Martin had given her to get between them and then the blond got up on his toes and put his arms gently on the shoulders of his boyfriend to ask for a kiss that Richard corresponded without hesitation.

"Of course yes, my naughty hobbit, come on. Only I was waiting for you honey, you know," said Richard smiling gallantly, after taste his lips for that kiss that they had given in front of Evangeline.

"Ha, of course I know Richie, you could only wait for me, haha who else? I'm the only one who knows love you as you like. And…you're my man," Martin said daring and with sexy voice as he stroked his chest sensually and he pretended to accommodate his tie. Martin then turned to see Evangeline only for a brief moment with a look that showed his rejection of her, then back to look at Richard and asked him again for a kiss.

She looked at them almost with open mouth, though she tried to dissimulate it. Evangeline had always known that Richard and Martin had a relationship that was also very consolidated even to the point of engagement, and she knew well that their relationship was admired for many and that according to rumors of the relatives, surely their relationship was also very sexual and spirited, but she never had seen Martin to do that before, because she noticed immediately, because of his miserly attitude toward her to see her that way with Richard, that the blond was jealous and much and that she had been the cause. But far from to bother or disturb her, that caused her certain grace and shock because really never had been her intention to come between them, it had only been a casual flirtation and usual foolish behavior on her part. Evangeline continued watching them as she thought about what she had done and tried to contain the laughter and then chose to say goodbye to the couple and finally let them alone also thinking that the next time she should be more careful.

"Haha good guys, I'm going. You are an amazing couple and I hope you have a great night," she said giggling and then touched for a moment an arm of each and squeezed a little. Richard said goodbye to her but Martin ignored her completely and then Evangeline left the place until she reached some of his fellow cast and disappeared from sight.

"We gotta go, my love, the taxi already is waiting for us," Richard said with seductive voice as he held Martin in his arms and stroked his back pointedly.

"Stay away from that stupid bitch, don’t go near her again that way, okay? I observed you, don't you think that I do not, actually I do it all the time," said the blond with decisive voice, looking slyly and stroking his chest in sensual way.

Richard laughed and finally understood that his beloved blond was really jealous of her and he did not like to pretend that he was not. That was precisely what drove him crazy about him, the fact that Martin always was so bold and straightforward, because he never had the prejudice to express what he really felt. In addition it was something he had learned from Martin.

"Oh I see that besides you're so sexy and naughty also you are a very jealous hobbit" said Richard funny and kissed Martin again.

"Yes, I am, and you do not want to find out what a jealous hobbit is able to do for his alpha man. The hobbits as I only claim askance what is ours and any fucking she-elf like that daring bitch will take me off my sexy dwarf king, less so easy," Martin said with satiric voice but Richard could not help being amused by the possessiveness of his blond boyfriend. Martin always was too provocative and irresistible to him and that just increased his sexual desire to make him love that night.

"Haha well this dwarf king is not interested in anyone else, much less female elves from forest, no one is better to Thorin than the sexy hobbit Bilbo from the Shire," said Richard giggling and he then turned to kiss the blond on his lips.

"Yes, I'm the best for you. Remember Richard, you're mine," said the blond with sexy voice.

Then they walked down the sidewalk holding hands with their fingers subtly intertwined, and soon boarded the taxi that would take them to their hotel room.

…………………..

That night they made love with a passionate wildness that they had not had in quite some time, because both wanted consummate ecstasy shared and they wanted to share the fact that they belonged to each other and no one else could undo that.

Their hotel room, spacious and elegant, would be a silent witness to their sexual union. Amid the moans of pleasure, Martin reached the climax of the madness that caused him moving in hectic swing on the rigid erection of his alpha lover, while his hands were resting on Richard's chest, doing that almost seemed that his hands were blended with his masculine, hairy skin now pearled with sweat due to vigorous agitation.

"Ahh Richard, I think I'm about to come…to..." the excited blond moaned when they were getting closer and closer to the culmination of the carnal act, he moaned as he continued enjoying the enormous pleasure of the penetration that reached inside him to the bottom, and at that time his concentration was only focused only feel deliciously the internal stimulation of the hard manliness of his fiery lover, lashing inside with power. Martin felt his body was exhausted, he felt the urge to break free from his seed in successful explosion, but he kept moving, feeling the great hands of his tan lover that desperately caressed his buttocks and even continually he could feel how Richard sometimes tried to introduce his fingers within his cavity, although his entrance was already overrun by his hardened phallus. And Richard also moved frantically to ram inside him.

"Ah Martin, you're so tight, so delicious, so wonderful" moaned Richard with pleasure, ecstasy was too much and he knew he was also about to spill his sperm inside him.

"Ah but I can't take it anymore... even I think ... I can...not ... I can't ... keep moving" muttered the blond panted, he could not avoid arching his back because of the internal attacks of his lover.

Richard grinned and smirked. He watched how Martin looked really exhausted due to the pleasure, Martin looked too sexy, naked and sweaty on his body, still mounted on his erection and then Richard couldn't resist stroking his body with his big hands because he wanted to feel every part of his silhouette while Martin was of him. Martin felt he could take no more, but they still had to finish the act and reach the climax together. Richard kept one hand on one of the buttocks of the blond and with his other hand took the dripping member of Martin to masturbate him with obscenity.

"Ahh Richard..." shouted the blond because of the sudden masturbation when Richard started to pull it.

"We're coming together, honey," Richard whispered with seductive voice, staring at him lasciviously.

"Ha, but ... I cannot move anymore..." the blond whispered very quietly and giggling almost inaudible.

Richard then began ramming inside him with more power; almost he made Martin get to the point of madness as he masturbated him with more intent.

"ahhh Rich ..." Martin shouted louder, the pleasure was too much that he almost felt that the air was ended. But Richard continued ramming inside him, because if Martin had exhausted all his energy, he was there to complete the energy for both, because after all he was his other half. So Richard continued ramming inside while Martin just was holding his hands over his muscled chest, until Richard achieved his goal and both ejaculated their orgasm together at the same time.

The blond spilled his cum over Richard's hand, which still held it. And he felt the gentle warmth of his sperm within him that then spilled down between his thighs. They had finished their round, but Martin was still attached to him, he was still on his manly, muscular body now exhausted and sweaty by the turmoil of unbridled lust and seeing him, Martin smiled of satisfaction and again caressed his pectorals that he always loved to touch.

"Ahh Richard... you always so fiery, so alpha, so damn powerful...you idiot always drive me so crazy. And ...you are mine" muttered Martin with sexy, whispering voice, stroking his chest in circles and smirking.

Richard was panting from exhaustion though in truth he was still with enough energy to enjoy making love to Martin in a new round. From the angle and the way Martin looked at him and smiled pleased and panting, Richard admired his face, a face that never failed to be too cute and sexy at once, and that was just for him.

"I'm all yours. And I like that because you first drive me crazy, my naughty kitty, you always provoke me and I cannot resist," whispered Richard "and your body is so sexy, so perfect... it's so amazing to be inside it,” he whispered, caressing Martin’s body.

"Rich...maybe my body was not made for this, but I feel reach the sky every time you join me..." the blond said a bit hesitant and timid.

Richard smirked and raised one hand to stroke his cheek.

"Martin, there is no a better body to me than yours. Your body is perfect, it's sexier to me, it is warm, delicious... and I am completely convinced that I could never find anyone else that fits so wonderfully perfect as yours. And I do not want to find it, because there is no more to me than you," Richard said with seductive masculine voice. Martin felt greatly moved, no mattered how, Richard could always make him feel seduced, bewitched, different, Richard could always make him fall in love with him even more and let him know that despite everything he loved only him.

Then Martin leaned over to kiss him, a kiss that deepened passionate as Richard held him in his strong arms and kept caressing his body, and then he made Martin rotate on the bed and he placed over him.

"Ready for the next round, Mr. Baggins?" Richard suggestive asked when Martin's body was beneath him, still panting and then his hand began to fondle his cock to stimulate it a second time.

Martin smiled feeling his large hand pulling his penis and then gave a sheepish chuckle. He was exhausted but tonight was for to love and Richard was of him and he was of Richard and no one could avoid it. Then Martin nodded, smiling sexy way while also got down and groped for his lover's manhood to masturbate him with one hand.

"I'm ready, Ricky" mumbled the blond flashing a big attempt smile that was framed in the dim lighting and then he felt the lips of Richard kissing his.

The night outside was becoming cold, from the window of his room were still observed many night lights of the city and the beautiful crescent moon in the sky was adorned by some stars around. And in that hotel room the two lovers had solved their problems once again in a lustful encounter in bed.

…………………..

 

**Author's Note:**

> First I apologize if I made mistakes, English is not my first language but I always try my best ;w;  
> Okay I hope you liked it even a little, as I said is a fic that long ago I wanted to publish, in fact since it was this premier xD but because of the distance it has with the current plot of my fic Momentum I could reach it and to those who follow that story know that in fact I still have not reached that part :’v  
> But well here I finally published this spin-off and I feel somewhat satisfied ;)  
> I hope your good comments ^^


End file.
